1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an external device using communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of connecting a communication apparatus, such as a digital camera, with a personal computer (PC) and controlling the digital camera from the PC to attain image acquisition control or camera control has been proposed (in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136833). With the spread of portable terminals, such as smartphones, in recent years, there is an increasing need for controlling the digital camera from various types of devices. As more devices and applications capable of communicating with digital cameras are provided, it is necessary to realize appropriate control to match a characteristic of each application or device.